


Winter Nights

by guilty_pleasures_abound



Series: Trope Prompts [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mystery Shack, POV Second Person, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_pleasures_abound/pseuds/guilty_pleasures_abound
Summary: The damn power was out. The middle of the Oregon winter, three feet of snow coming down outside, and the damn power was out.[Gender-neutral reader]





	Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anglephile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglephile/gifts).



> I did a slew of fic trope prompts [over on my tumblr](https://guilty-pleasures-abound.tumblr.com), this one being "cuddling for warmth, stan/reader" for [culinaryspeyeder](https://culinaryspeyeder.tumblr.com/), [badangelbadwolf](https://badangelbadwolf.tumblr.com) and [flamingredskyes](https://flamingredskyes.tumblr.com).

The damn power was out. The middle of the Oregon winter, three feet of snow coming down outside, and the damn power was out. All you could say was thank god Stan had a wood stove in his room, and had been smart enough to stock up the firewood pile before the storm. Speaking of…

“Hangin’ in there, kid?”

You turned your head at the sound of Stan’s rough voice, the man himself coming in the bedroom door with a bundle of wood tucked under each arm. He had left his coat and boots downstairs, you noticed, leaving him in only his heavy navy blue sweater and matching thick, thermal pants and insulated socks.

You shivered in answer to his question, sitting on the floor in front of the stove with the comforter from his bed wrapped around you tightly. He chortled, setting the wood down against the wall before crouching down to open the stove door and shoving a couple pieces in. “We’ll be alright. There’s plenty of wood downstairs, it’ll last until the power comes back.”

“Pft,” you tutted, wrapping yourself up a little tighter against the cold chill of the house. “Can’t say the same for me.”

Another chuckle from him, the squeak of the wood stove door closing making you flinch, but the amused way he looked at you causing your cheeks to flush.

“What?”

“You really think I’m gonna let you turn into a popsicle, baby?”

You chortled with a nod of your head. “Oh absolutely. If we’re stuck here long enough you’d definitely let me freeze so you could go all cannibal on me.”

His laugh this time was loud and boisterous, and you almost resented him for how his joviality at your dry joke was ruining your deadpan, making you hide your smile behind a handful of blanket.

“Well,” he acknowledged, wiping his hands on his pants before sitting down close to you, one of his strong arms curling around your shoulders. “I do already know how good you taste.”

He waggled his eyebrows at you, immediately setting a blush over your face that you _hoped_  was masked by the firelight. “God, shut up, Pines.”

The made him laugh all the harder, the jerk, and the next thing you knew he was twisting to scoop you up, ignoring your gasp as he pulled you into his lap with hardly any effort.

“We’ll be alright,” he said again in a low murmur, snuggling you close to him, and you unabashedly tucked your face against his sweater with a long sigh. “I’ll keep you nice and warm, sweetheart.”

You just gave a little hum in answer, squirming a bit so you could re-situate the blanket around the both of you, trapping the wonderful warmth of Stan’s body under the fabric. Then there was just the crackle of the fire in the wood stove and the wind howling through the trees outside.

And really, it wasn’t so bad. Stan was warm and soft, and his steady, rhythmic breathing under your ear was a soothing white noise that never failed to relax you. Once he was near, it was easy to combat the cold creeping into the old house, and the unease of being trapped without power.

Stan was right. Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
